Vacances chez Camus
by Grinedel
Summary: Tous les plus sexy chevaliers débarquent chez Camus pour passer des vacances en Bretagne!


**Vacances chez Camus**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saint Seiya, l'histoire et tout et tout appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont des droits sur le manga, l'animé, le merchandising, etc.… Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire à part la crise de fou rire que j'espère communiquer à tous les fans.

**Genre** : Yaoi, lemon, OOC, humour, one shot.

**Couples** : Y en a beaucoup ! Les plus importants (pour moi au moins) Camus/Milo, Shun/Hyoga, Aphro/Angelo (DM, quoi !), Siegfried/Kanon…

**Rating** : NC-17 (NDLA : héhéhéhéhé)

**Note** : recette pour une fic légère et croustillante : On prend tous les chevaliers on enlève les plus moches (Alde, Jamian, Zélos et les autres à la poubelle !) et les plus cons (Seiya par exemple). On les fait habiter chez moi (mais moi jsuis pas là ! laissons les entre eux ! cela dit j'ai posé des caméras !) et on mixe le tout. On remarque un phénomène scientifique qui pousse tous les chevaliers à faire des trucs bizarres par deux ! Rincez vous bien les deux yeux !

Après les guerres sanglantes, tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, d'Hilda, de Poséidon et d'Hadès sont devenus amis. Les chevaliers libérés de leurs obligations sont retournés chez eux, dont Camus qui habite dorénavant à Brest. En effet, originaire de Perros-guirec dans les côtes d'Armor, il préfère quand même la ville. (NDLA : pour faire du shopping !) Ses meilleurs amis ont décidés de venir squatter chez lui.

Les yeux rivés sur son écran de télévision, Camus ne vit pas 21 rayons de lumières « atterrir » dans le jardin qui se trouvait dans son dos. Cependant il entendit fort bien un cri caractéristique qu'il ne ce serait JAMAIS douté d'avoir à entendre dans sa bonne vieille bretagne. Un cri suraigu, qu'il associait habituellement à un travesti pourtant charmant au longs cheveux bleu ciels, et au doux visage blanc. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite venait faire ici ? Le cri reprit :

« Je me suis cassé mon ongle ! Angeloooooo c'est terriiiiiiiiiiiiiible ! »

Parce que le pizzaïolo était là aussi ? C'est vrai qu'en écoutant mieux, on dirait qu'il y a plusieurs personnes… en fait… il y a… 21 personnes ? Ohlala. Pensa Camus, plus amusé qu'embêté.

Finalement, il se décida à se lever et fit coulisser la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse au dessus du jardin. Et ben voui, ils étaient tous là. Avec des valises. Heureusement qu'il avait loué une grande maison.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour activer ses glandes salivaires faces à un chevalier du zodiaque, Milo s'était jeté au cou de son meilleur ami et le serrait tellement fort que Camus pensa un moment qu'il devrait respirer comme Darth Vader jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais Milo le lâcha et il pu dire bonjour à tout le reste de la troupe dont je listerais simplement les membres pour vous éviter toutes les formules de politesse, qui soyons franche, font chier.

Les chevaliers présents étaient donc, nous l'avons dit, Camus et Milo, Aphro et Angelo, Hyoga, Shun, Siegfried, Kanon, Mu, Shaka, Sorrente, Julian, Rune, Albérich, Mime, Misty, Hagen, Minos, Fenryl, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Saga.

Julian pris la parole pour expliquer la situation au verseau quand même un peu dépassé.

« Milo tenait absolument à venir te voir alors comme tu nous manquais aussi on a décidé de tous y aller. » Dit-il avec le-sourire-auquel-on-peut-pas-résister.

« Tiens donc, je m'en serait JAMAIS douté ! » fit Camus avec ironie.

« Ah ? Heureusement que j'ai expliqué alors ! » Répliqua Julian innocemment.

Bruit de tout le monde qui se casse la gueule.

« Ouais c'est ça… Bon vous n'allez pas rester dans le jardin, j'ai pas envie que les voisins jasent… »

Milo passa son bras autour de la taille du verseau.

« Parce qu'il y a matière à jaser ? »

Camus sourit et les amena à l'intérieur. L'esprit pratique, il se proposa de monter déposer les valises dans les chambres tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour préparer à manger pour 22 personnes.

« Bon, bien que les chambres soient grandes, il n'y en a que trois alors va falloir se tasser. J'espère que vous avez penser à amener de quoi dormir parce que moi j'ai un matelas dans chaque chambres et basta. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, sauf Milo qui regarda Camus d'un air amusé.

« On fait comme d'hab, nous, hein ? » Le chevalier des glaces lui tira la langue en souriant.

Bien sur, Hyoga, Shun, Aphro et Angelo voulurent absolument rester avec Camus et Milo. Et comme qui se ressemble s'assemble, les …euh… remuants de la bande firent chambre commune, j'ai nommé Sieg', Kanon, Rune, Alb', Mim', Misty, Rhada et Saga.

A côté, les plus sages (NDLA : bien sur, je vous rappelle que tout est relatif, comme disait Einstein, bien que je doute qu'il parlait de la libido des chevaliers…) s'installèrent donc… sagement !

Une fois matelas pneumatiques gonflés, couvertures étalées et oreillers éparpillés, ils descendirent tous dans le salon et s'assirent. Enfin, ceux qui ont eu de la chance, car Camus n'avait certainement pas 22 chaises chez lui. Pour « économiser de la place », Milo s'installa sur ses genoux. Ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur copyright Kanon, qui somme toute, n'avait rien à dire puisqu'il s'était installé par terre assis entre les jambes de Siegfried.

« Alors, commença Camus, pourquoi au juste êtes vous venus en Bretagne ? »

« Ben… pour manger des crêpes, tiens ! » intervient Eaque qui se reçut un coussin dans la figure mais personne ne su vraiment d'où.

« Non, franchement, on voudrait visiter, se promener… On a vu des tas d'endroits extraordinaires pendant les guerres mais on n'a jamais pris le temps de découvrir la Terre, donc nous voilà ! » Raconta Shaka dont les grands yeux bleus semblait briller comme des soleils, yeux qu'il avait décidés de ne plus fermer que pour dormir. Il n'y eu qu' Albérich qui remarque que la lumière des yeux de Shaka semblait s'allumer uniquement quand la main de Mu frôlait le tissu de son pantalon. Plein de tact, le guerrier divin garda le silence, surtout que la main de Rune faisait approximativement la même chose à SON pantalon et que si ça continuait, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Pendant qu'Albérich montait des plans déments dans sa tête pour arriver à ses fins avec le Balrog, le reste de la bande essayait de mettre un programme au point. Aphro tenait absolument à faire du shopping.

« Mais tu sais, c'est une toute petite ville, y a pas grand-chose… »

« Et alors ? Je te signale que moi je débarque juste d'un trou paumé appelé Sanctuaire avec… laisse moi compter… AUCUN magasin ! Et même pas l'électricité ! Alors que la gourde qui est notre chèèèère déesse adorée est milliardaire. Crois moi-même le plus petit des supermarché me fera un bien fou ! » Répondit l'intéressé(e).

Julian ricana quand le poisson avait traité Saori de gourde. Ce qu'elle était pourtant assurément.

Angelo s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer un des seuls plats facile à faire pour toute une armée : les spaghettis bolognaises, sa spécialité, justement. Aphro le suivit, les yeux en étoiles, s'extasiant sur l'avantage d'avoir un italien à portée de main. (NDLA : ou d'autre chose)

Camus se dit alors qu'il éviterait pendant un moment de manger sur la table de la cuisine. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri (NDLA : décidemment, ils sont émotifs, ces chevaliers, c'est tout plein de muscles mais ça à des réactions de femmelettes !) interrompe les conversations. Hagen s'était perché sur une chaise, celle de Minos, comme par hasard, et pointait son doigt vers un coin de la pièce les yeux écarquillés et tout tremblant. Minos le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer mais cela eut pour effet de le faire frissonner deux fois plus. Sorrente se leva et alla regarder dans le coin ce qui avait pu choquer ainsi un fier (NDLA ?) guerrier. Il regarda donc et se tourna vers le canapé un sourire sur les lèvres :

« Dit, Milo, t'aurait pas amener de la compagnie par hasard ? » rigola-t-il en ramassant une petite chose noire.

« OOOOOh ! Mon pitchounet ! Il a du s'échapper de sa boite ! » S'écria Milo en récupérant sa bébête des mains du courageux marinas. Il alla la remettre en cage sous les cris d'Hagen qui ne se sentait pas vraiment malin.

« Pff soupira Fenryl, est-ce que j'ai amené Jinks moi ? »

« Hé hé, moi j'ai amené mon dragon de compagnie ! » Dit Siegfried en ébouriffant la longue tignasse de Kanon. Tignasse qui est d'ailleurs à l'origine d'un conflit non résolu entre Saga, Kanon et Julian. Le deuxième reprochant à Saga l'état lamentable de ses cheveux après son séjour prolongé au cap Sounion et à Poséidon d'avoir mis du sel dans l'eau EXPRES pour ruiner et sa chevelure, et sa peau rose et satinée.

Kanon, cependant grogna en enlevant la main de son amant de ses cheveux ce qui le fit vraiment ressembler à un dragon.

Angelo arrête net la bagarre en annonçant un dîner fort attendu.

Camus soupira en se disant que ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il pourrait regarder X-files. Maudits chevaliers.

La téléportation les ayant lessivée, nos amis décidèrent de se coucher tôt –pour une fois- et ils montèrent donc tous au second étage.

Comme je ne vais pas décrire les activités nocturnes de tout le monde la même nuit, allons donc voir du côté de Milo, si pressé de retrouver son glaçon préféré.

Le scorpion retira sans gêne ses vêtements –c'est pas comme si Shun, Hyoga, Aphro ou Angelo ne l'avait jamais vu tout nu après tout le strip-poker était le jeu emblème du Sanctuaire- et se glissa sous la couette près de Camus qui l'entoura de ses bras, pressant sa propre nudité contre celle du grec. Dans la pénombre, leurs compagnons sourirent, comprenant parfaitement que les deux amants aient quelques semaines à rattraper, et d'ailleurs avaient commencé à faire pareil dans leur coin.

Milo murmura à l'oreille de son climatiseur : « Je t'aime » et se mit en tête de le prouver physiquement. Camus, bien que réputé pour ne montrer que rarement ses sentiments, ne pu s'empêcher de gémir. Le scorpion se dit que décidément, les gémissements de son amour de congélateur étaient un peu efféminés mais justement, ça lui plaisait et quand Camus criait comme ça, lui-même pouvait difficilement se retenir. Et il ne se retint d'ailleurs pas. Mais il s'en fichait parce que de toute façon il entendait d'autre bruit un peu plus loin qui témoignait qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouir dans cette maison.

Camus, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi diable il était parti tout seul en Bretagne, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir balaie ses pensées pour ne laisser que la sensation merveilleuse de Milo allant et venant en lui.

Ils finirent par s'assoupirent, repus l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts mêlés.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne fit de remarque moqueuse, et oui, chez Athéna, on a l'habitude des nuits agitées ! Il faut bien se souvenir que les dieux de la mythologie antique avaient des mœurs plus que dissolus, il était donc logique que les chevaliers desdits dieux les prennent comme modèle. Et quel modèle ! Après tout, Julian n'avait pas été en reste cette nuit-là non plus, Sorrente pourra vous le confirmer d'autant plus que, assis à la table de la salle à manger un croissant dans la main et la jambe appuyée contre celle de Poséidon, ses joues étaient soudainement devenues aussi rose que ses beaux yeux à l'évocation des mœurs divines.

Pendant que Mime et Saga se disputaient âprement le dernier pain au chocolat, Mu fit remarquer qu'il adorerait voir la mer. Il fut donc décider d'aller se promener sur les plages de Bretagne. Enthousiaste, ils allèrent ensuite s'habiller. (NDLA : Mais non ils n'étaient pas à poil ! ils étaient en pyjama ! Ralala, vous alors !)

Ce mois de juillet étant particulièrement ensoleillé, ils avaient à peu près tous opté pour un bermuda et une chemisette ou un T-shirt. Tous ? Non, un seul d'entre résistait encore et toujours à… euh, mince ! Aphrodite donc se détachait du lot car il (NDLA : je dois vous avouer que j'ai vraiment du mal à l'appeler « il ») portait une courte robe en tulle vieux rose qui se mariait admirablement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, eux même retenus dans un chapeau de paille. Si ses amis ne le connaissaient pas mieux, ils se seraient sérieusement inquiétés, mais bon, Aphrodite était Aphrodite et c'était aussi bien comme ça !

En deux temps trois mouvement et à la vitesse de la lumière, ils étaient arrivés sur les Sables Blancs, armés d'un pique-nique gargantuesque. Ils se mirent tous en maillot de bain pour pouvoir goûter l'eau de la manche. Tous ? Non, … oooops ! Misty donc ne portait pas de maillot de bain car comme tout le monde le sait, ses convictions écologistes l'ont poussé au naturisme, ce qui ne nous déplait ma foi guère, à nous, heureux spectateurs de cette débauches de torses délicatement musclés, de hanches fuselées, de… (NDLA : Faut que je m'arrête avant d'agoniser carrément !)

Les chevaliers s'amusaient donc dans l'eau comme des petits chiens tout fous. Julian, Sorrente et Kanon faisaient la course pour savoir qui nageait le plus vite personne n'ayant voulu soutenir une compétition avec eux. Comme par hasard, Julian gagnait. N'est pas Poséidon qui veut. Sorrente trouva la botte imparable qui le mena pourtant à la victoire, il arriva à se maintenir au niveau de son amant juste le temps de lui enlever son maillot, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper net le dieu devenu tout rouge devant un Albérich hilare, qui eut bien de la chance de ne pas se prendre un poisson dans la gueule à la mode gauloise. (NDLA : Mais pourtant ça fait des années que j'ai pas lu un Astérix ! Je ne comprends pas…)

En fait de poisson, Aphro arborait un magnifique maillot bermuda qui faisait quelque peu penser à une culotte de marquise. Angelo, cependant n'avait pas l'air plus tourmenté que ça par les goûts vestimentaires douteux de sa tendre moitié. Il la (NDLA : ben oui ! sa tendre moitié !) tenait donc dans ses bras alors qu'elle faisait la planche.

Saga se tenait sur le bord de la mer et trempait de temps en temps ses pieds dans l'eau avant de les sortir illico, pestant contre l'eau glacée, et expliquant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'en Grèce, la mer est plus que baignable, que quand il était grand pope il avait une piscine chauffée privée, que c'était bien un coup du Verseau d'aller habiter dans des endroits restés à l'ère glaciaire et gnagnagna.

Un peu plus loin, un Eaque attendri apprenait à un Fenryl qui s'ébrouait en se secouant à chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'eau à faire sa première brasse car le guerrier ne connaissait que la nage petit-chien, ou devrais-je dire petit-loup.

Parce que, se disait le titan, il était vraiment loulou comme ça.

Quant à Camus et Hyoga, ils faisaient… du patinage artistique ! Oui oui, en plein mois de juillet ! Ils avaient formé dans un coin de plage une patinoire et faisait des glissades comme les petits pingouins qu'ils sont. Shun tentait désespérément de tenir debout accroché au bras de Milo qui lui avait l'habitude de patiner avec sa machine à glaçon adorée.

Rhada, voyant que l'objet de toutes ses pensées –et qui malheureusement n'en savait rien- avait du mal à entre dans l'eau, décida de prendre l'Aldébaran par les cornes et souleva le gémeau pour le mouiller direct. Plouf. Paf. Aïe. Ce n'était pas encore maintenant que le wyvern pourrait faire sa déclaration enflammée.

« Non mais ça vas pas ! » S'exclama un Saga mouillé qui grelottait des pieds à la tête et dont les cheveux commencèrent à grisailler à la racine.

Minos s'esclaffa franchement devant le spectacle plus que divertissant de son collègue pourchassé par un démon aux cheveux cette fois carrément gris. Mais le spectre se tu instantanément quand la course folle des deux compères se trouva brutalement arrêtée par un Hagen qui, captivé par la trajectoire du volant de badminton auquel il jouait avec Mu et Shaka, n'avait pas vu venir les fiers combattants. Minos se précipita donc vers le guerrier divin complètement assommé.

« Hagen, cœur de ma vie, lumière de mes nuits, dis moi que ça va ! » sanglota-t-il, l'air VRAIMENT inquiet et désespéré.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de réveiller Hagen, qui voyait trente-six petits surplis dansés autour de lui.

« T…t'as dit quoi là ? » demanda-t-il dans le cirage.

« Ah, moi ? Non, rien… » Répondit le spectre dont la magnifique coloration en dégradé de rouges et de roses aurait ravi les peintres de la Renaissance.

« Ah bon, j'ai cru… » Articula le guerrier divin avant de sombrer derechef dans l'inconscience.

Finalement, se dit Minos, c'était plus pratique comme ça. Et il étendit Hagen sur sa serviette de plage, se collant contre lui sous le prétexte fumeux que c'était pour éviter que son corps refroidisse en cas de coma.

Mu et Shaka avait repris la partie comme si de rien n'était. Cependant la vierge s'énervait car le bélier avait la salle manie d'alterner passes longues et passes courtes, ce qui le faisait courir dans tous les sens. Finalement, en essayant de rattraper une passe décidément trop courte, l'hindou se vautra-il n'y a pas d'autres mots- sur l'atlante. Et il ne se releva pas. Non madame. Il resta allongé là, se disant que ça, c'était 1000 fois plus confortable qu'une serviette. Même si Mu sentait un peu la sueur à force d'avoir joué pendant… Ohlala, c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Gaste que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !

« Eh ! Te gêne surtout pas ! Fais comme chez toi ! » Fit la voix mi-figue mi-raisin d'un mouton compressé sous le poids d'une blondasse qui n'avait de vierge que le nom.

« Mais j'y compte bien… » Répondit Shaka, partagé entre le besoin d'aller manger et le besoin d'une autre chose qui se trouvait actuellement bloquée sous son corps et dont il pouvait sentir la moindre petite forme de ces muscles parfaits. A ce moment, Shaka aurait tout donné pour être un chat et rester contre ce corps pour toujours.

Cependant le dilemme se résolu de lui-même car le pied importun d'un Dragon des mers vint les séparer dans un coup magistral applaudit par les amateurs.

« AAAAaaaah ! Kanoooooon ! Par les trésors du ciel ! »

« Même pas mal ! Mais je tenais juste à vous signaler que on est pas les seuls touristes sur cette plage et que si les lecteurs de la fanfic sont avertis du contenu, les baigneurs non. » Répliqua le général, très sensé.

Shaka maudit plusieurs fois la pruderie et les bonnes mœurs et se mit en quête de Mu qui s'était sagement éclipsé pendant que son ami avait le dos tourné.

En effet, bien que notre bélier désire Shaka tout autant que Shaka le désire, il n'avait lui aucune expérience en la matière. (NDLA : Comment ça, quelle matière ?) Les touristes ont ainsi pu voir un homme dont le visage coquelicot était encadré de cheveux violets se cacher derrière une dune, se demandant pourquoi les dieux n'avaient pas fait l'herbe des dunes plus longue. Tentant de dissimuler son cosmos, il ne pu échapper à un Shaka décidé à finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Pendant que la vierge tentait à tout prix de violer un Mu qui, au fond, était tout à fait consentant, les 20 autres chevaliers mangeaient les victuailles rangées dans plusieurs paniers en osier. Enfin, quand je dis « mangeaient », je devrais plutôt dire « bâfraient » car la distinction et la bonne éducation ne faisaient après tout pas parti du cursus d'un chevalier. Seul Julian savait se tenir à table et justement il regardait ses amis en se demandant ce qu'il venait faire dans cette galère.

Les affres gastronomiques s'interrompirent lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul dans les paquets. D'ailleurs, il ne restait plus grand-chose des paquets non plus. Quelques regards amusés ou étonnés se portèrent sur Fenryl qui, caché dans le dos d'Eaque, s'acharnait toujours sur l'emballage d'une crêpe Whaou, c'est-à-dire qu'il la tenait entre ses dents et secouait la tête dans tout les sens en émettant un petit grognement de frustration. Son chevalier servant (NDLA : Spectre servant ?) poussa un soupir attendri et lui ouvrit de bonne grâce le paquet. Il ne regretta pas son geste car il eut en récompense un regard de remerciement qui lui réchauffa le cœur… même un peu trop, les regards amusés ou étonnés se portant maintenant sur le maillot du titan. L'attention de tous le monde se détourna en un instant lorsqu'un Angelo au bord de l'hystérie s'écria :

« Seki Shi Ki Mei Ka Ha ! HYYYYyyyyAAAaaaa ! »

Cependant, personne ne vit sur qui était dirigé l'attaque. Et pour cause. Une pauvre et innocente petite, mais alors toute, toute, toute, toute petite puce de mer venait de se faire éjecter au royaume des morts. Triste vie que celle d'insecte des sables. Misty, qui avait une grande habitude des plages, fut le premier à se rendre compte de la phobie de l'italien.

« Une puce de mer, t'as peur d'une puce de mer ! Purée je n'y crois pas ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA » S'esclaffa le chevalier, avec à sa suite tous ses compagnons.

« Mais…mais… c'est dégoûtant ces bestioles qui sautent partout quand on mange ! »Tenta de s'expliquer Angelo.

Kanon, toujours très fin dans ses plaisanteries (dont les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures), se saisit d'une puce et essaya de la faire manger au cancer qui s'enfui à toutes jambes après avoir poussé un cri de pure terreur, poursuivi par un dragon qui en passant ramassait les petites créatures blanches, et aussi deux trois crabes, pour aider à la digestion.

Julian sorti son appareil photo et décida d'immortaliser cet instant, histoire d'en faire des posters à coller partout dans le sanctuaire.

Après le pique-nique, et quand Mu et Shaka se décidèrent enfin à sortir de derrière leur dune, tellement couverts de sable qu'ils durent aller se baigner encore une fois pour être présentables, ils partirent tous se promener entre les rochers.

« Attention c'est glissant. » Prévint Camus.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne rien dire car plusieurs cris de surprise et bruits de crâne (NDLA : et ça sonne plutôt vide dans le cas de certains… Mais non, Kanon, je ne parlais pas de toi ! Mais si tu te sens visé…) résonnèrent sur les rochers qui, avais-je omis de préciser, étaient pointus et couverts de moule.

Cela dit, n'est pas chevalier qui veut et nos amis se relevèrent sans trop de mal.

Aphrodite par contre s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras d'Angelo en montrant les petites traces rouges sur ses jambes.

« C'est affreux ! Je suis défiguré ! Angeloooooo ! »

« Mais ma louloute, je t'aimerais toujours quand même ! Regarde, moi aussi j'en ai des cicatrices ! »Essayait de le consoler son amoureux.

L'après-midi se termina sans autre évènement notoire et tous récupérèrent de leurs émotions devant des pizzas tomate-fromage-viande hachée-crème-œuf-champignons, et même sardine pour les aventureux.

Les moelleux édredons furent les bienvenues le soir venu, et accessoirement le creux du bras de l'être aimé respectif.


End file.
